Divergencia de Vicksburg
Versión Original (Inglés) *Créditos al usuario Sam Tumey Could the South have won the Civil War? The answer is YES. And it may be that they came closer than history usually indicates. In the spring of 1863, at the same time that the Army of Northern Virginia embarked on its ill-fated invasion of Pennsylvania, General U.S. Grant was engaged in an expedition aimed at the capture of the river port of Vicksburg, Mississippi. This was in coordination with a move upriver from Baton Rouge by General Nathaniel Banks aimed at Port Hudson. These two Confederate outposts together denied access to Northern military and civilian traffic along a space of about a hundred miles, but also assured the Eastern Confederacy of unimpeded contact with Texas, Arkansas and Western Louisiana, generally referred to as the Trans-Mississippi. General Grant's invasion of the Mississippi Valley had begun in Kentucky and eventually reached the heights north of Vicksburg which his troops were unable to assail. An attempt to storm the bluffs on which Vicksburg sat from the River would have been suicidal. Grant therefore determined to go downriver, make a landing to the south of Vicksburg, march inland and lay siege to Vicksburg from the East. His landing was accomplished at Bruinsburg, downriver halfway between Natchez and Vicksburg, and, after a series of running battles with undermanned Rebel defenders, while primary Confederate forces sat idle in Jackson and Vicksburg, Grant was able to gain a position between the two main portions of the Confederate Army. General Pemberton, commander at Vicksburg, moved the major portion of his forces eastward about fifteen miles to a position on the Big Black River on the main road to Jackson about forty miles to the east. Here he hoped to hold off Grant's concentrated force when it turned to move on Vicksburg. A second Confederate force, consisting primarily of the garrison forces holding Jackson and the defeated remnants which had opposed Grant's northward advance had concentrated in a fortified position in Jackson. As he formed his line before Jackson, Grant was joined by another unit commanded by General William Tecumseh Sherman which had been holding a line on the ridges north of Vicksburg and had followed him to a downriver landing. Pemberton was in an unfortunate position. He was constantly badgered by letters from Jefferson Davis emphasizing that under no circumstances was he to abandon Vicksburg and by General Joseph E. Johnston in command at Jackson, and asserting himself to be Pemberton's superior officer that he should abandon Vicksburg and unite his forces with Johnson to "consolidate" against Grant. General Johnston was a very erudite and accomplished professional soldier having shared the general accolades with General Beauregard for the victory at First Manassas and distinguished himself in his conduct of the defense against McClelland's Peninsula Campaign. Unfortunately, Johnston, always the master tactician, lacked faith in the principle taught all officers who ever attended the United States Military Academy, the Doctrine of the Offensive. Johnston did not believe that the Union forces could be defeated, but could only be worn down by continual small encounters on home ground until one day they would lose heart. This was not an unreasoned approach to the war. Many, in hindsight, speculated that General Lee had been too fond of offensive warfare. However, Johnston seems to have become obsessed with defensive tactics to the point that he could not bring himself to consider any form of strategic or even tactical offensive. This approach would earn him the contempt of many of his wartime compatriots, and after the debacle of the Atlanta Campaign, he would be referred to by his detractors as "Retreatin' Joe." The details as to exactly what happened are contradictory. Johnston, in his memoir, says that Sherman drove his forces from Jackson and his army was too weak and depleted of supplies to counterattack. Sherman and Grant both say that Johnston and Pemberton's forces were on the same scale as their own. What we do know is that Grant and Sherman were cut off from their supply trains and living off the land. Supply lines running up from Bruinsburg were subject to interdiction by Confederate cavalry. Pemberton moved his forces up to the Big Black River halfway between Jackson and Vicksburg and set up a fortified position along Baker's Creek just to the East. Grant ordered his forces to advance on Pemberton and directed Sherman to move west from Jackson leaving the city essentially unsecured. Grant himself admitted that he was in a tight spot because he was between Johnston’s army, now reenforced to about half that of Grant's, and Pemberton's, approximately equal to Grant's. Military strategy from Caesar to the present acknowledges that in such situations, bad things can happen to either army. Grant's army could have been crushed like a nut between the two Confederate forces or Grant could have beaten Johnston and Pemberton one at a time. (This is referred to as defeat in detail.) In the present situation it seems almost certain that, if Johnston had moved forward to attack Grant and Sherman in the rear while the Federals were attempting to attack Pemberton at Baker's Creek, the Federal Army would have been defeated, destroyed and captured. However, Johnston refused to advance from his position on the upper Big Black River near Canton. Grant and Sherman pitched into Pemberton's army at Champion's Hill just east of Baker's Creek, and after a day's long battle which, at several points could have gone either way, inflicted a major defeat. Pemberton then retreated across the Big Black and had to return into the fortifications of Vicksburg when Grant forced a crossing the next day. Johnston made only a token attempt to come to the rescue of Vicksburg after it was besieged and remonstrated constantly with Davis that Vicksburg was not worth the cost of saving it. By the time he finally advanced toward Vicksburg, the Union forces had been so heavily reenforced and supplied that Grant was able to construct and man a line of fortifications in his rear which protected him from assault while the siege was underway. Likewise Union cavalry had gained complete control of the roads between Jackson and Vicksburg. Pemberton surrendered the fortress city of Vicksburg on July 4, 1863 the same day retreat from Gettysburg began, and from the South's viewpoint the Civil War was lost at that point. Johnston defended his role at great length in his post-war memoir Narrative of Operations as Pemberton and Davis defended their contrary position, but the record seems fairly clear that, had Johnston moved forward and threatened Grant's rear, the Federal advance on Vicksburg would have been so disrupted that Pemberton could have stalled him in open country where he would have soon run out supplies and been forced to fight equal or superior forces in both front and rear. The Union Army would have suffered a decisive defeat in the West, which coupled with the Confederate victory at Chancellorsville, Virginia taking place at the same time would have almost certainly ended the war. But in the words of Civil War novelist MacKinlay Kantor, "The past is immutable." In response to comments I append the following response: It is true that while the long term strategic and economic situation might not have been reversed, the capture or destruction of a 50,000 man army in the western theater would have had enormous implications. The Trans-Mississippi would have been opened up indefinitely. Confederate forces would probably have been able to not only liberate Port Hudson but Baton Rouge and Memphis as well. And Gen. Johnston's defensive talents could have been put to use fashioning a defensive line to protect against another invasion by way of the Ohio Valley. But most important, it seems likely that a disaster of this magnitude occurring within the same short time period as the Confederate victory at Chancellorsville, the Union appetite to continue the war would have been exhausted. With an invasion of the North by General Lee in the works and tens of thousands of Union soldiers killed or taken prisoner in the West one may well imagine that the war would have been, for all practical purposes, over. Traducción chapucera *Hecho por Mi mismo ¿Podría el Sur haber ganado la Guerra Civil? La respuesta es SI, y podriamos haber estado más cerca de eso de lo que la Historia nos indica. En la primavera de 1863, mientras el Ejército de Virginia del Norte se embarcaba en su desastrosa invasión a Pensylvannia, el general estadounidense Grant estaba luchando en una expedición destinada a la captura de la ciudad fluvial de Vicksburg, en Mississippi. Tal movimiento estaba hecho en coordinación con el General Natahaniel Banks, encuadrado en Baton Rouge y con la misión de capturar Port Hudson. Estos puestos de avanzada Confederados no solo le negaba el acceso tanto a los militares como a los civiles norteños por un espacio de miles de kilometros, si no que permitía el contacto entre los estados orientales de la Confederación con Texas, Arkansas y la parte occidental de Lousiana, siendo esta la región del Trans-Misssissippi. La invasión del general Grant en el valle del Mississippi había empezado en Kentucky, y eventualmente llegó a su cúspide al norte de Vicksburg, ciudad que sus tropas eran incapaces de asaltar. Cualquier intento de tomar los pantanos sobre los que Vicksburg se cimentaba desde el río habría sido un suicidio. Grant, entonces, ideó ir río abajo, desembarcar en el sur de Vicksburg, marchar por tierra firme y asediar la ciudad desde el Este. Su desembarco tuvo éxito en Bruinsburg, río abajo entre Natchez y Vicksburg, y, después de una serie de batallas con defensores Rebeldes (Mientras que las fuerzas Confederadas más importantes esperaban en Vicksburg y Jackson) Grant fue capaz de ganar posición entre dos partes del Ejército Confederado. El General Pemberton, comandante en Vicksburg, movió la mayor parte de sus fuerzas hacia el Este unas cincuenta y cinco millas hacia una posición del Big Black River en la carretera principal para ir a Jackson, localizado a otras cuarenta millas al Este. Allí tenía la esperanza de disuadir a las fuerzas de Grant cuando este se moviera hacia Vicksburg. Una segunda fuerza confederada, que consistía principalmente en la guarnición que protegía Jackson y los remanentes que Grant había derrotado más al norte se había concentrado en una posición bien defendida en Jackson. Como Grant formó su línea antes de la ciudad de Jackson, otra unidad comandada por el General William Tecumseh Sherman se les había unido, con anterioridad, Sherman había protegido una línea en el norte de Vicksburg, y continuando río abajo, se unió con Grant. Pemberton estaba en una situación díficil. Constantemente recibía cartas del presidente Davis enfatizando que bajo ninguna cirscuntancia debía abandonar Vicksburg, por otra parte, el General confederado Joseph E. Johnston, comandante de la guarnición de Jackson y superior de Pemberton, le aconsejaba abandonar la susodicha ciudad y unir fuerzas para consolidarse contra Grant. Joseph E. Johnston era un gran erudito y un soldado profesional, con un interesante historial dentro de la Confederación. Había compartido la gloria con el General Beauregard por la victoria en la primera batalla de Manassas y se había distinguido así mismo por su defensa durante la campaña de la Peninsula dirigida por el Unionista Mc'Clelland. Desafortunadamente, Johnston, maestro táctico, no creía en las principales enseñanzas que los oficiales que alguna vez habrían atendido la Academia Militar de los Estados Unidos habrían recibido; La doctrina de la Ofensiva. Johnston no creía que las fuerzas Estadounidenses pudieran ser derrotadas al instante, pero que solo podrían ser destruidas llevando a cabo continuos y pequeños enfrentamientos en suelo confederado, hasta que perdiesen las ganas de luchar. Este no había sido un plan creado sin fundamentos. Muchos, por otra parte, especulaban que el célebre General Lee había sido demasiado dado a la guerra ofensiva. Pero Johnston parecía haberse obsesionado, por otra parte, con las tácticas defensivas, hasta el punto de que no podía realizar ninguna operación minimamente ofensiva. Este acercamiento a las operaciones militares le valió una dudosa fama entre sus compatriotas secesionistas, y después de la derrota en la posterior Campaña de Atlanta, muchos se referirían a él como Retreatin' Joe Los detalles de lo que ocurrió exactamente son contradictorios. Johnston, en su memoria, aseguraba que Sherman había acercado sus tropas a Jackson y que el ejército confederado estaba demasiado débil y falto de recursos para atacar de vuelta. Sherman y Grant, por otra parte, dicen que las fuerzas de Johnston y Pemberton estaban a un nivel equitativo a las unionistas. Lo que si que sabemos, es que las líneas de tren que llegaban desde Bruinsburg no tardaron en ser atacadas por la caballería confederada, y Grant y Sherman, sin capacidad de recibir suministros, se hallaban viviendo de la tierra como única manera de sobrevivir. Pemberton movió sus fuerzas hacia el Río Big Black, a medio camino entre Jackson y Vicksburg y fortificó su posición en un lugar llamado Baker's Creek, justo al Este. Grant ordenó sus tropas avancar contra Pemberton y aconsejó a Sherman que se moviera al Oeste, descuidando tareas defensivas y abandonando los alrededores de Jackson. Grant admitió posteriormente que este fue un movimiento arriesgado, ya que estaba entre las fuerzas de Johnston, que habían recibido refuerzos, y la de Pemberton, que se hallaba a un nivel semejante al de Grant. La estrategia militar, desde los tiempos de Cesar hasta los actuales conoce este tipo de situaciones, cosas malas podrían haber ocurrido a ambos ejércitos. Si Johnston hubiera decidido salir de Vicksburg a la caza de los Unionistas, las fuerzas de Grant podrían haber sido derrotadas al instante, o quien sabe, estas podrían haberle dado una paliza a los Confederados. De todas maneras, parece cierto que, si Johnston hubiera dirigido sus tropas para atacar a Grant y a Sherman con un ataque tijera mientras utilizaba a Pemberton como señuelo en Baker's Creek, la mayor parte del Ejército Federal habría sido derrotado o capturado. Aún así, Johnston rechazó avanzar y abandonar la oportuna posición que tenía en el Río Big Black. Por otra parte, Grant y Sherman atacaron las fuerzas de Pemberton en Champion's Hill, justo al este de Baker's Creek, y después de una batalla que duró un día, batalla que por cierto, podría haber tenido un resultado diferente, las fuerzas unionistas derrotaron a los Confederados. Pemberton se retiró hacia el Río Big Black y no tuvo más remedio que volver a Vicksburg, donde Grant cruzó el día siguiente. Johnston tan solo hizo un débil intento para rescatar Vicksburg desde que la ciudad fue puesta en asedio, y constantemente respondió a Davis de que la ciudad no merecía la pena. Para cuando se forzó a intentar salvar Vicksburg, las fuerzas de la Unión habían sido ampliamente suministradas y reestructuradas, tanto, que Grant pudo permitirse el lujo de construir una línea de fortificaciones improvisadas en su retaguardia para defender las fuerzas unionistas mientras estas asediaban la ciudad. Por otra parte, la caballería de la Unión había ganado control completo sobre las carreteras de Jackson y Vicksburg. Pemberton rindió la ciudad de Vicksburg a las fuerzas atacantes el 4 de Julio de 1863, el mismo día en el que las tropas confederadas se retiraban de Gettysburg. Esta batalla junto con la derrota de Gettysburg acabó por convencer al escenario internacional de que el Sur no tenía posibilidades de ganar la guerra. Johnston defendió el rol que había desempeñado durante la guerra de la misma manera que Pemberton y Davis defendían la posición contraria, pero la historia parece ser justa y señalar de que, de haber Johnston atacado a tiempo a Grant, el avance federal a Vicksburg podría haberse detenido, dandole la oportunidad a Pemberton de luchar a campo abierto contra unas fuerzas que no tendrían ni suministros y estarían obligados a luchar tanto en el frente como en la retaguardia. El Ejército de la Unión habría tenido una derrota decisiva en el Oeste, lo que, combinado con la victoria Confederada en Chancellorsville, Virginia, que ocurrió casi al mismo tiempo, podría haber terminado la guerra a favor de la Confederación. Pero como dice el novelista Mackinlay Kantor: "El pasado es inmutable" En respuesta a varios comentarios: Es cierto que la situación economica y la estrategia a largo plazo no eran favorables para la Confederación, pero la captura o destrucción de un ejército de 50.000 hombres en el Teatro Occidental habría tenido serias implicaciones. El teatro del Trans-Mississippi habría sido abierto indefinidamente. Las fuerzas confederadas no habrían solo podido recapturar Port Hudson, si no también, liberar Baton Rouge y Memphis. Y las maestras tácticas defensivas del General Johnston podrían haber parado cualquier otro proyecto de invasión unionista desde el valle de Ohio. Pero lo más importante, es que un desastre de esta magnitud, ocurriendo a la vez que la victoria confederada de Chancellorsville, podría haber hecho que la Unión se viese exhausta y hubiese perdido las ganas de luchar. Con una invasión al norte por parte del General Lee ocurriendo, y miles de soldados unionistas siendo tomados prisioneros o asesinados en el Oeste, no sería descabellado pensar, que, a efectos prácticos, la Unión no quedría continuar la guerra.